G2 The Cooper
by LadyAzimuth
Summary: Marquet is the hair to the Cooper name and for years Carmalita fobid it but what happenes when she and Sly break up and Clockwork is back? To what exstent will Sly go to to protectet Mar, his sould reason for living.


The young raccoon yawned and sighed as she rolled over in a sea of blankets on her bed. 'great…..' A glass broke somewhere downstairs. 'There at it agen….' She put the pillow over her head to try and block out the angry yelling of her parents. A door slammed and silence fell, she sat up worried, over her shourt 17 years her parents had got in a great many number of fights. When she thought of it it made sence, her dad was Sly Cooper master thief and her mom was Carmelita Fox one of the best cops in the world, there quarrels never went longer that 3 hours and was usually about her but today was different, Marquet went to her window to see her mom get into the car and slam the door shut before driving off. She went downstairs to see her father hunched over the sink, his back moved ever so slightly implying he was crying.

"D- Dad… Where's mom going?" Mar asked quietly as she sat on the barstool and leaned on the island looking at her father. The man straightened up but didn't turn to face her .

"Who do you want to live with…?" He asked quietly and that alone proved her point. She got off the stool and walked over to her father and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You don't even have to ask that dad…" She hugged him tightly, the older male wrapped his arms around her and sobbed.

The morning came quietly to the house, Mar stared out her window as the sunlight filled her room. A pebble hit her window causing her to flinch and snap out of her daze, she woundered over to the window and opened it to see her father, Sly, Bently, Murray and her two best friends, Brittany and Miranda. Miranda looked up at her.

"Get your furry ass down here Mar!" she ordered and Brittany just shook her head. Miranda was a slim but tall tomboy panda and the offspring of Jing King and Murray, her hair was shourt and spiked and she wore skater pants and a blue tube top. Brittany on the otherhand was shourt, still slim, but wore glasses, her blond hair reached the middle of her back and her glasses wer rectangle like, she always wore a white sundress making her purple mouse fur look beautiful.

Mar sighed. "Fine!" she got on her knee high boots, blue skinny jeans and white sphgeti strap top. She grabbed her cane on the way out of her room, it was long and black with a large dimond one one end. The young raccoon was a few inched shourter than Miranda and was alsow skinny. Her curly hair was in a ponytail and swished back and forth as she walked onto her lawn.

"W- Whats going on guys?" she blinked in the sun."

Sly looked at her with a forced smile. "We're bringing back the Cooper gang…"

Mar blinked and staired at him wide eyed as Sly continued. "And im training you to be the thief you wer ment to be" he said matter-of-factly. Bently cut in.

"And we'll be part of the gang… of course" He looked at the others as Miranda smiled.

"Yep! We're coming along!" She stood beside Brittany and Mar looked at her father suspiciously. Sly laughed nervously as she stared at him, her death glair was broke as she got bear hugged and lifted off the ground by Murray. Mar squealed and giggled.

"Uncle Murray!"

"Hey kiddo" He smiled as he put her down, she giggled and looked at Bently.

"Iv missed you two!" She smiled as she hugged Bently who giggled. Sly smiled and sighed.

"Lets get our things Mar, we're going today." Mar spun around and looked at him.

"T Today?" She asked, Sly nodded. Marquet looked at her friends and family and sighed before smiling.

"Okay, Brittany, Miranda, Come" she walked into her tidy home with the two following. Sly sighed and looked at Murray and Bently.

"I wonder how she's taking this…." He sighed sitting on the frount steaps, Bently wheeled himself over and Murray sat beside him. Bently put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine Sly, its a lot to take in right now but the girl is strong like you…" Murray nodded.

"Yeah she's a good thief too, if that's what your worrying about…" Sly chuckled remembering the stunt she pulled at school in her last year of middle school. She had snuck into the music room and stole the teachers finest guitar and framed a blond cat for it who had been causing her some trouble. She pulled it off perfectly but her teacher knew it was her, she had the motive. Sly sighed and looked to the sky. 'She'll be fine… she'll be fine right dad?' he thought.

Mar sighed and fell back on her bed as Miranda and Brittany exchanged worried lookes. Miranda took three black hoodies with different desgines and set the on the bed. Brittany got her seductive dress and folded it and put it on her bed, the two continued doing this as Mar gave them a odd look.

"You two know me waaayyy to well." She giggled and the group burst out laughing as they relised what they wer doing. Mar got her toatbag and put her cloths in and got the essentials and put them in aswell. Makeup, perfume, hairspray, brush ect. She began pilling in stuff shed like to have to make her less bored on the trips inbetween safehouses. Brittany went to Mar's closet and pulled out her black laptop with the cooper symbol on it.

"Your forgetting something" she giggled. "I know how you love your sims and IMVU."

Mar smiled and nodded putting it in with her charger. Miranda sighed and looked out the window.

"I know Sly said he wanted to do this for a while but I cant help but feel this was caused by your mom and his break up."

Marquet sighed and nodded.

"Yeah… im pretty shure it was caused by that… Oh well… lets not dewll on that, if im right my dad has already pissed off the cops and there on there…"

Sirens could be herd in the background.

"… way" She giggled and ran out, her two friends following closely behind. Sly and the others were already in the van and pulled them in. It was a tight squeeze. Murray was in the drivers seat and Sly in the passenger, Bently was at the small desk with his laptop and Brittanys close by. Brittany sat beside the desk and her father with Miranda in the courner and Mar was in the small amount of space left. Sly looked back at her as they spead off, most of the bags were shoved under the seats but hers and Brittanys where by the desk. He grinned.

"This is where the fun begins."

His confidence made her laugh and grin back.

"Right on"

The sirens became louder and soon the cops were in fast presute of the newly formed Cooper gang, Carmelita leading them on. The gang wer tossed about recklessly as Murray tried to lose the cops, around noon they wer safe and travaling in the "back roads" they passed a few farms and wer surrounded by trees. Mar looked out the frount window.

"So, where we headed to dad?" she asked as she saw the beautiful landscape pass by. The male raccoon slumped back in his chair lazily and smiled as the sun hit his face.

"A safe house in Venice Italy, the same on we used when we fought Don Octavio." Mar blinked and nodded uncairing where they went aslong as it was away from her mother. Murray saw a rest stop as they passed through a small town with a small diner. He stoped and looked around at the group.

"Whos hungry?" They all looked at eachother and smiled, Mar giggled.

"Sounds good to me" Sly and the others laughed agreeing. They walked in each talking trying to break the awkwardness. They sat at a large booth and a small cat came and took there orders. Mar smiled cutely, she had such a happy face when she showed her rare smile, it's truly beautiful.

"So, I haven't seen you two in so long! How are you two? Whats new?" Murray smiled.

"I resntly won first place in the national racing competition, I won a whole load of money and may or may not have bought you all something" he giggled. They all rolled there eyes and smiled. Bently grined.

"I came up with a better vaccine for your V.P" Sly and Mar looked at him and she sighed.

"Thanx uncle" she giggled. "You're a life saver" Bently laughed "I know" Mar giggled and poked her dad who blinked.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you daddy" Sly smiled and giggled messing up her hair. "You too babe"

The woman came back and set down poiutine infrount of everyone. Miranda smiled and ate a fry, she ate a lot but in strides and less… desgusting than her father. Mar sighed and looked out the window and ate quietly they day passed quietly, they spent 3 hours at the diner and the rest in the van, Murray and Miranda took turns driving and the rest of the gang slept peacefully unawaire that a preditor lurked in the sky abouve….


End file.
